PS: Will You Marry Me?
by Effervescent Dreamer
Summary: It's been a year since the Titans have disbanded and two of our heroes have been keeping in touch via letters.
1. Chapter 1

**P.S.: Will You Marry Me?**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. And though it may seem like it, this fic has nothing to do with the movie, P.S – I Love You, which I do not own either. Geez. What _do _I own?

I dedicate this story to my cyber sister and to everyone who has been reviewing my work. You guys rock!!!

Background info: The Teen Titans have been disbanded for a year. Robin is now back in Gotham, not as Nightwing. Not yet, anyway. ;) Starfire has remained in Jump City as Kory Anders and is studying for the BAR exam. The two have been exchanging letters as a way of keeping in touch. The dates of the letters are going to be spread out, but they have been writing three times a week. The ages are 25 for Cyborg/Victor, 24 for Robin/Richard and 23 for the remaining characters. Not that the ages are going to be mentioned, but in case you were wondering…

Here we go!

* * *

October 31, 2010

Dear Starfire,

Happy Halloween! I can't believe this'll be my first Halloween without you and the others! It seems weird that this year we won't be dividing up our loot of Halloween candy; we won't be convincing Raven to attend the Mayor's party with us or trek through the haunted house that the pier puts up every year. (Even _you_ deemed it to be not all that scary!) I'm even going to miss listening to Cyborg and Beastboy over whose costume is cooler!

I'm also going to miss seeing you in your fairy princess costume with the sparkly wings and the way you had your hair curled. You looked so beautiful. And…ahem, sorry, getting way too nostalgic and off-track. What my purpose was for writing this letter was to ask, what are you doing on All Hallows Eve? Taking a break from studying for the BAR, I hope? Are you going to any parties?

Heh heh, guess what my costume is. Robin. Yes, I've actually managed to convince Br—er, Batman to let me patrol the city tonight. That means I'm Caitlin-free for a night! You know Star, I still can't honestly believe that Kitten's true name is Caitlin and she's related to Commissioner Gordon! Poor Babs! Related to that b—I mean, witch. She has my sympathy.

Aahhh… the Bat-signal just lit up. I have to go. Happy Halloween Kory. Write back soon, 'kay?

Sincerely,

Robin.

* * *

_November 3, 2010_

_Dear Robin, _

_Halloween was a most glorious time! I only spent an hour and a half studying for the BAR exam, for the rest of the evening friends Karen and Tara came over to my apartment to watch a marathon of The Addams Family while we commenced in the consumption of pizza, soda and ice cream sundaes! Not all at once, of course! _

_Hee hee, seeing that you made sure I took a break made me feel as if I was once again under your leadership as a Teen Titan. Oh, and yes, please tell Ba__r__b__ara__ that she has my sympathy about being related to that vulgar glempork named Kitten who does not deserve to share the name with the sweet cuddly creatures whom had possession of the name first! It is like an insult to the poor little ones._

_Robin! Did you hear the wonderful news? Friend Cyborg—pardon me, friend_ Victor _has proposed to Karen! She showed me the ring last night. It was truly beautiful__. Oh! And friends Rachel and Joseph are going steady! Is this not all so romantic?_

_Oh, I fear that my taking a break last night has caused all of the knowledge about laws and the judicial system to seep from my cranium. Now it shall take me until sundown to recall all that I have learned!_

_Speaking of sundown, I do miss the times that you and I would spend watching the sun rise and set, simply sitting on the roof and talk about absolutely nothing for an endless amount of hours._

_I must cease writing and get back to studying. The BAR exam is in a month and I am most unprepared! Oh Robin, I am so nervous that my hand refuses to stop shaking. I pray to X'hal that I shall do a decent job. Do not take insult friend, I pray for your safety as well._

_Koriand'r you must cease this writing! (__Hee__ hee) X'hal keep you safe__. Write back to me soon Richard._

_Sincerely, _

_Starfire

* * *

_

November 30, 2010

Dear Starfire,

First things first. Listen Miss Straight-A-Law-Student, you truly need to relax. Take a deep breath and just relax. You're getting worked up over nothing. You will be fine when you take the test. I have complete faith in you, you know that. Geez, stop shutting yourself in your room. Talk about role-reversal, you're turning into _me _for Pete's sake Star!

Anyway, moving into the pleasantries part of our letter exchange…

How was your Thanksgiving? It was held at Victor and Karen's home this year, right? Did you make your famous Glorg as usual? Ah, the memories of a Thanksgiving at Titans Tower. Over here in Gotham, Alfred's cold had gotten so bad, and neither Bruce nor I are masters of the kitchen, that we ended up ordering pizza and watching the game on the big screen. For some reason, I preferred this outcome in comparison to a five-course meal. It made me feel like I was part of a family and not attending some business dinner surrounded by a bunch of suits.

The holiday shopping rush has started. How do I know? Well, other than the fact that I saw Santa in the Thanksgiving Day Parade; department stores are bedecked in decorations, Babs is freaking out about what to get her latest boyfriend for Christmas and the phone has been ringing non-stop because Caitlin is trying to coerce me into going shopping with her. Perhaps I'll get her a restraining order for Christmas. Heh heh. Ah, the joys of the holidays. Sorry, I know you don't like it when I use sarcasm. I'm done.

By the way, I did hear that Vic and Karen are engaged, but I didn't know that Rachel and Joey were going steady. Aww…our little Rae-Rae's growing up…please don't tell Rachel I called her Rae-Rae, she'd have my head, sister figure or not.

Oh no, the phone's ringing and I've just checked the caller i.d. Guess who it is? (Insert horror movie music) Caitlin! Ahhhh!!! Must come with an excuse to be left alone! I'll call you once I get home from tonight's patrol.

Write back to me soon Kor.

Sincerely,

Robin.

* * *

_December 5, 2010_

_Dear Robin,_

_I have__ taken the BAR exam. It was a most challenging test, but I believe I have done an adequate job. Had it not been for the endless words of encouragement you gave me the other night as we spoke on the telephone, I do believe that today's level of performance would not have been at its best. I give you my eternal gratitude. Without the friendship of you and the __others, who knows where I would be today. Certainly not a potential lawyer awaiting to see if she has passed a life-changing test._

_I shall try to make the remainder of this letter lighter. Therefore in response to your previous letter no, I did not make Glorg for Thanksgiving this year much to Tara's disappointment. This year I attempted to make the dish that is Pie of Sweet Potatoes. I am not quite sure if our friends' positive reactions were as genuine as they made them seem to be._

_Is Alfred feeling better? I am very happy that you were able to enjoy a meal within your own home and not feel as though you were being smothered by formalities._

_A restraining order for Caitlin! What a wonderful Christmas present! Do not worry, I am using sarcasm. When one hears it at school long enough, one becomes accustomed and allows for it to be assimilated into their daily language. Does this make any sense to you?_

_Fear not, my dear friend. I shall not tell Rachel your new name of nick for her. That shall remain a secret between us. Time flies Richard; it is now two o'clock in the morning as I write this. Most likely it is five o'clock in Gotham. Perhaps you are awakening to prepare for your day's work at Wayne Industries or filing criminal papers. I could not sleep for my mind has been plagued with nightmares. Earlier Karen, Rachel, Victor, Joseph and Garfield had taken me to see "Sweeny Todd" as a celebration for the fact that I had survived the BAR exam__. They had assured me that I would enjoy the film for it was a musical. What our friends did not inform me of was that it was also a horror movie. Oh how I wish you were here! For a while I had dreamt that the Sweeny Todd was my professor. He told me I had failed the BAR and then he slit my throat._

_I shall attempt to sleep once again. Perhaps if I recall memories as a Titan, that shall assuage my fears and I shall not have the attitude of Blackfire in the morning._

_Wish me luck! __Please write back to me soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Starfire

* * *

_

December 18, 2010

Dear Starfire,

_You,_ have the attitude of Blackfire? Never. But in all seriousness, were you able to have a pleasant shlorvaks? (That is the correct word, right?)

I'm sorry Star. I wish I could be there to shield you from your fears and be sure you never shroud yourself in darkness. I don't understand. You would think that being friends with you for so long, the others might realize that horror movies like that still terrify you. Apparently it's now expected of us to wear a mask, so that the whole world thinks we are brave while we tremble on the inside. No, I'm not speaking as the superhero known to the public as Robin; I'm speaking as Richard Grayson, the best friend of Kory Anders. What the world doesn't realize is that we can't all be Joker clones with a huge smile permanently pasted onto our faces (much to said criminal's disappointment).

I'm sick of this Starfire. I'm so sick of the continental distance that separates us. I'm tired of not being able to see your face as often as I want, or hear that musical laugh of yours. I want to be able to explain to you more of Earth's mysterious ways as you fondly call them. Did you know the last time I went to the movies I ordered mustard as my beverage at the concession stand? I _want_ to protect you from all of the dangers out there. The ones that are fictional and the ones that aren't.

I thought that I had left Gotham to become my own person, and yet I came back. I'm going to leave and become that person I desired to be.

But the true reason I am leaving Gotham and returning to Jump City is because I love you. Yes, Princess Koriand'r, I am truly in love with you.

Write back to me soon, okay?

Sincer—well, I'd guess the appropriate ending would be,

Love,

Robin.

P.S.: Will you marry me?

* * *

Was this story okay? Not okay? Any ticked off readers out there 'cause of the cliffy? (Hee hee ;)) Would you like to see if our favorite Tamaranian has an answer? Then please don't forget to review! Ciao! 

My PS: was that too cliché? If it was, then XD. Not my intention!

Another P.S.: I really need to apologize to my beta. I promised that I wouldn't post another stories until Running From Sin City was complete yet I had gotten great feedback on both Mother's Day and Pie Kisses and I was wondering if pulling off another one-shot would be plausible. Oh! And chapter 9 of Running from Sin City should be up soon.


	2. Starfire's Response

**PS: Will You Marry Me?**

Disclaimer: sigh No, the authoress of this fic does NOT own the Teen Titans….

I dedicate this chapter to moonlitsfantasy, Harry Potter Fan1994, ArcaneAuthor, sb1, mew sukia, SuPeR HyPeR chick 101 and raeXXstarry. Thanks for supporting this story you guys!

* * *

Chapter 2: Starfire's response

_December 24, 2010_

_Dear Robin,_

_I, Koriand'r of Tamaran am deeply in love with __Richard Grayson._

_Love, _

_Starfire_

_PS__ (post script)__: yes_

_PPS__ (post post script—correct?):__ when?!

* * *

_

Yay! This little story is now complete! That was fun! I'm happy that those who reviewed liked this story.

Heh heh my beta is most likely going to kill me for not working on chapter 9 of Running From Sin City. (Did I not already write this in the last chapter?) If my beta's reading this, then I apologize for being slow and I'll get crackin' on the story shortly.

Bye Friends!!

Starry


End file.
